


A Lay in the Trunk

by terma_archivist



Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e06 Wang Dang Doodle, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atTER/MAand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onthe TER/MA collection profile.NOTES: This is a missing scene from the ""Wang Dang Doodle"" episode. I wrote this as an apology for the good natured Sarah...who forgave me for being such a bimbo and forgetting to give her a beta reading credit... Thanks. DISCLAIMERS: Once a Thief is the property of NDG productions and Alliance/Atlantis films... Written for entertainment purposes only, no monies were made off of this...This is an un-beta'd story... any and all mistakes are my own... Victor/Mac snippet for Sarah... just to say I'm sorry for the faux paux...
Relationships: Victor Mansfield/Mac Ramsey
Kudos: 1
Collections: TER/MA





	A Lay in the Trunk

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> NOTES: This is a missing scene from the ""Wang Dang Doodle"" episode. I wrote this as an apology for the good natured Sarah...who forgave me for being such a bimbo and forgetting to give her a beta reading credit... Thanks. DISCLAIMERS: Once a Thief is the property of NDG productions and Alliance/Atlantis films... Written for entertainment purposes only, no monies were made off of this...This is an un-beta'd story... any and all mistakes are my own... Victor/Mac snippet for Sarah... just to say I'm sorry for the faux paux...

Go to notes and disclaimers 

  
**A Lay in the Trunk  
by Demi-X**

  
"Okay, sound check. Can you hear me?" LiAnne asked of the men who were stashed away in the trunk of the car she was driving. It was her male partner's, Victor and Mac, who were hidden in the old car's storage area. The vehicle was older; made of Detroit steel.

Dobrinski had volunteered the car from his collection, claiming that the truck would be roomy enough for the two men to hide in.

Victor and Mac, who were 6 feet and 6 foot three respectively barely fit inside. But by the time that they had discovered that little fact, it was almost time for the meet and there was no time to find another, larger car.

It was Dobrinski's idea of a joke on the trouble making Mac.

"Uh... yup." Muttered Mac, answering LiAnne's question. He was feeling like he was going to suffocate inside the small space. Not only did he think that there wasn't enough air in the trunk for he and Victor, but the older man's closeness to him helped to further have his his breath sucked out of him. Whether or not is was simply Victor, whom Mac secretly wanted, who did it, or the fact that the older man was taking up his good air. Mac didn't know. But he was sure it was a combination of both.

"Okay, get ready. We're pulling into the Droogs hangout now. How's the air in the trunk?" LiAnne said, a smile on her lips.

"Fine, if Vic hadn't run out of breath mints." Retorted Mac, who was trying to take his mind off of the man laying right next to him.

"That's not my breath... brother... It's your cologne." Victor threw back. As he squirmed around indignantly, his hand brushed over the bulge in Mac's pants. He pulled his palm away quickly, as if the surface of the silk and cotton blend was hot. Mac didn't seem to notice that he had been accidently fondled; leaving Victor to assume that the erection was for him. The possibilities of later that night, just got better.

"Keep it down. We don't want to spook them. This is one paranoid reporter." LiAnne got out of the car as she spoke.

"Any sign of the Droogs?" Asked Mac, trying to focus on the job and not the fact that Victor had just felt him up.

"No but they're here." Was the last clear sentence either man heard from LiAnne.

"I got a cramp." Victor said, in pain as his toes, trapped inside of his boot curled uncomfortably over . The cramp was situated in the center of his calf muscle. And as he tried to move so he could get a hand down there to massage the complaining muscle he pushed Mac closer to the wall of the trunk resulting with both of their noses somehow gettin pinned to the roof.

"Okay. Wait, wait, wait..." Mac said.

Somewhere in the back ground a conversation between Karen and LiAnne took place.

"I'll reach down and massage it for you." Offered Mac, laying his hand on Victor.

"Ummm,... Mac." Victor whispered hoarsely, not listening at all to what LiAnne was saying on the outside.

"Yes..." Mac replied, breathing heavily.

"That's my cock your massaging... not my calf."

"I know." Mac said. "Is that okay?"

"Yes... but Li..." Victor managed to say before his lips were smothered by Mac's.

While still kissing his partner, Mac rolled comfortably to his side, taking Victor with him. He vaguely heard the Droog Rita screech out...but he didn't care.

He and Victor had more pressing matters than finding a way out of the trunk and helping LiAnne...

Mac undid his pants and pulled them down just far enough so that his cock and balls were exposed. Then squeezed his fingers in between he and Victor and undid his partners jeans, one handed, laying him bare too.

"What are you doing?" Victor asked between wet kisses. Unaware even that LiAnne was busy fighting off three people.

"Be quiet. LiAnne will hear us." Mac jabbed his tongue into Victor's mouth to silent him.

He pushed his genitals up against Victor's and ground their mutual erections together for a few seconds. Then he gripped both cocks tightly between his palms and laced his fingers together. Gently Mac began to masturbate them at the same time.

Victor pushed his hips in time with Mac's hands, fucking his partners' fists. The tight confines of Mac's fingers made quick work of bringing them two of them to a climax...

"Oh fuck... yeah... Mac..." Victor cried out hoarsely just before exploding; sending his hot seed over the younger man's knuckles.

"Victor... Victor..." Mac declared urgently.

He had lost it as soon as he felt Victor's cum spurt out.

Mac milked the last vestiges of pleasure from them both before he let go. He kissed Victor deeply before whispering directly into his ear, "Why don't you come over to my place after were done here."

"Okay." Victor agreed, running his tongue over Mac's ample lips. "We should get out there, I think LiAnne's in trouble." Mac agreed by nodding his head.

They wiped up quickly, using an old golf towel of Dobrinski's, then zipped up.

"Damn, the trunk release is broken." Mac said, when he pulled on the chord.

"What?" Victor said at the same time as Mac said, "It should work, I check it out myself."

"Did you check this?" Asked Victor, handing Mac a stray wire.

"That was by you. I told you not to move around so much." Accused Mac.

"What? Me? I didn't move." Said Victor, defending himself.

"Check the back. I'll fix the wiring." Instructed Mac.

The men were falling back into their routine of playful, argumentative banter.

"Ow, my leg." Complained Victor, the calf cramp back again.

Once again, both men pushed LiAnne to the back of their minds.

"Let me massage it for you." Mac eagerly offered again.

"No." Replied Victor sensibly. "You can look after it _later_." He promised. 

* * *

LiAnne, having chased off the Droogs and the reporter Karen, walked to the back of the car. She had heard the two men arguing with each other, then go eerily silent, with only a few pants and gasps to fill in the dead air space. But because she was occupied with fighting the crazy Droogs, she did not have time to find out what was going on. Though she did wonder briefly, before avoiding Duncan's golf club, why the two of them had not popped out of the trunk to help her.

She brought her fist down hard aginst the trunk.

And when it opened up, she was suprised to find Victor and Mac, shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip talking calmly to each other.

"See, I thought it was the black one." Mac was saying.

Victor made a face up at LiAnne, then she stood back and let her partner's climb out. They looked different to her. Something had changed between them, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was that had changed about them.

Suddenly tired, she turned he back on the men got in the car.

"Tonight?" Mac mouthed to Victor as he climbed in the front seat and slid in next to LiAnne.

"Yes." Confirmed Victor wordlessly as he squeezed in the front seat too, right next to Mac.

LiAnne looked over at her partners and shook her head at them. She would have thought that they would have had enough of being so close together in the trunk... 

End... 

* * *

TITLE: A lay in the trunk   
AUTHOR: Demi-X   
RATING: NC-17   
SPOILERS: Once a Thief, "Wang Dang Doodle"   
NOTES: This is a missing scene from the "Wang Dang Doodle" episode. I wrote this as an apology for the good natured Sarah...who forgave me for being such a bimbo and forgetting to give her a beta reading credit... Thanks.   
DISCLAIMERS: Once a Thief is the property of NDG productions and Alliance/Atlantis films... Written for entertainment purposes only, no monies were made off of this...This is an un-beta'd story... any and all mistakes are my own...   
Victor/Mac snippet for Sarah... just to say I'm sorry for the faux paux...   
Questions? Comments? e-mail me [email removed]   
---


End file.
